Bombones
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Y ahí estaban. Una caja de bombones medio vacia y un butch amariconado.


_**¡Buenas! Espero que os guste.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bombones.

- ¿Bombones? ¿A mí? ¿En serio?

La cara de Bellota nunca pudo haber sido más confusa y molesta. Blossom también estaba molesta.

- Es verdad ¿A ella? ¡Ella odia los dulces! ¡Dámelos a mí hermanita querida!

- Blossom –intervino Bubbles con una sonrisa divertida- mandaron bombones para todas y los de ella se retrasaron. Ahora le toca a ella disfrutar de sus dulces.

- ¡Pero a ella no le gustan!

- Me los comería solo para darte celos querida hermana.

- ¡UJMP! Mala hermana…

Bellota rió ante esto y se fue con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y el paquete de bombones colgando en sus manos.

Ella los odiaba, es verdad, pero conocía a un pelinegro que (aunque lo ocultase) le chiflaban de manera extraordinaria, le encantaban demasiado los dulces y esas golosinas totalmente empalagosas. Ella sinceramente prefería los limones, los ajos y cosas de esas…

.

.

- Tendrás un dolor de barriga idiota.

- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Solo uno más por favor! Anda… Se buena y dame uno. Ten en cuenta que solo te estoy pidiendo eso, uno. ¿Por-favor por-fita?

Oh por Dios, era totalmente desesperante, de verdad, insoportable. Lo que ese chico conseguía con un puchero lo conseguía su padre con veinte (o más) castigos.

- Ni hablar –dijo Bellota con el ceño fruncido- ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando tomas muchos dulces, y no voy a volver a pasar por eso.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo bien pedazo de burra!

- ¡Que no! Ni uno más. No tengo muchas ganas de que pase lo de la última vez…

.

.

- ¡Solo uno más!

- ¿Me prometes que será el último de hoy?

- Oh, venga verdecita, ni que fuese un niño chico. Está bien, será el último de hoy.

Bellota frunció el ceño y le alzó una ceja a Butch. Esa conversación llevaba siendo igual durante quince insoportables minutos y a Bellota le iba a dar algún colapso nervioso si eso no acababa de una buena vez.

Siempre se peleaban por lo mismo (los bombones), Butch tenía una especie de adicción a los dulces, pero… Como que no le sentaban demasiado bien.

Y Bellota definitivamente no iba a pasarlo otra vez mal por culpa del idiota de Butch, ese pelinegro siempre se metía en peleas por los dulces.

No importaba si eran de fresa, vainilla o chocolate; él siempre lucharía por ellos.

Eso suena muy a Brick ¿verdad? Es normal, fue el hermano mayor del subnormal del pelo negro quien le creó la asquerosa adicción al chocolate y a los dulces en general. Definitivamente el tener a un chocolate-adicto en casa había afectado a su forma de ser y a las cosas que le gustan, es decir, él seguía amando el picante, los limones, el ajo y tres mil cosas más que te harían arder la lengua pero emm… Como que ahora también le gustaba el chocolate y eso.

- Solo uno ¿entendido cabeza de limón? –Bellota le alcanzó el último chocolate del día a Butch con desconfianza.

Butch prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos. Lo devoró con ansias y no dejó ni una migaja en menos que canta un gallo.

- Está de rechupepepetete.

- Sí, lo que sea –Bellota rodó los ojos con molestia- ¿Supongo que llevas la cuenta?

- Emm ¿Sí?

Bellota lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y poco le faltó para ponerse a hiperventilar ahí delante. ¿Había dicho qué?

- ¿Perdona? ¿No llevas la cuenta?

- Emm… Nop

- ¡Qué dices!

Pero Butch ya no escuchaba, estaba algo… Extraño. Y Bellota temía que fuese lo que ella creía que era.

- O sea, amor, no te pongas tan o sea, así. Tus tacones no me llegan ¿sabes queridisísisisisima? Y es que o sea ¡Necesitas un cambiazo de look como ya! ¡Ahorita! Mueve ese culito que nos vamos a la pelu.

Bellota gimió de frustración.

- ¡Butch vuelve a mí!

Y claro, lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle tortas por toda la cara.

- ¡Au! Querida me lastimas ¡Au! ¡Querida! ¡AUUUUUUUUUU! Me voy a poner a llorar ¡O sea!

- Butch imbécil tú no lloras.

- Bueno, o sea… Cuando la Princesa de Tarta de Fresa se encontró a su mamaíta se me saltaron las lágrimas y cuando en My Little Poni desapareció el anillo mágico lo pasé… Buff super-hiper mal.

- ¡Butch que seas de una vez tú mierda!

- Huyyyyyy tú necesitas unos muaks pero que ya. Haber, haber, que te los doy.

Butch hizo una graciosa expresión juntando fuertemente sus labios y empezó a intentar besuquear a Bellota la cual se encontraba en estado ''Shock'' y estaba a tres segundos de partirle la cara a Butch de un buen puñetazo.

- ¡Que vuelvas en ti, maldita sea!

- ¡Pero si yo estoy bien!

- ¡Se acabó! –gritó Bellota desesperada- Te vas a tomar un limón hasta el final.

- Sí, ejem, o sea yo soy más de unicornios y princesitas ¿sabes?

Bellota imitó un sollozo le tiró del brazo para que aligerase.

- ¡Te lo tomarás como que yo me llamo Bellota Utonio!

- Sí, otra cosa que hay que cambiar es el nombre queridisisisisisma ¿Qué te parece Princesita? ¿Jade? O sea, como tus ojos son de ese color. ¡Mejor! ¡Te llamarás Princesa Unicornia! ¡Te haré un montón de vestiditos! ¡Te quedarán de lujo cariii!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve a ser tú de una vez! ¡Mierda!

- ¡Uyyyyyyyyyyy! ¿No es eso el nuevo bolso de Charlesstonn? ¡Yo lo quiero! Y mira que cuqui, pega con el pintalabios ¿Piensas que me debería comprar la máscara de ojos a juego?

- ¡Pienso que nos deberíamos ir a casa para que te tomes el buen limón!

- ¡Cariño relax! Verás como cuando te pongamos un nuevo look cambias esa cabeza desordenada tuya ¿Me debería comprar un vestidito?

- ¡Butch eres un tio!

- ¿Y qué? Mmm, creo que ese vestido pega con mis ojos ¿Tú qué crees?

Bellota se iba a poner a llorar...

.

.

- ¡Te prometo que no pasará lo que pasó la última vez!

Butch la miraba con ojos de corderito degollado pero Bellota estaba demasiado acostumbrada como para caer en la trampa de los ojitos de niño abandonado.

- Ni hablar, de ti no me fio ni un poco.

- ¡Por favor! Solo uno, el últimisisisimo del día y después no voy ni a pensar en los dulces ni nada de nada. ¡Solo quiero este último!

Bellota miró primero su mano, la cual contenía el dulce ansiado. Después miró a Butch quien la miraba con ojos de corderito. Suspiró rendida.

- Ni hablar.

Y se lo zampó ante la mirada de Butch.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lucero al teclado:**_

_**¿Pensasteis que iba a darle el dulce? ¡Casi casi se lo pongo!**_

_**Un abrazo virtual:**_

_**Lucero Gómez.**_


End file.
